Kingdom Hearts Forbidden Keyholes
by JohnnyBravo89
Summary: An aspiring keyblade master goes on a quest to unlock the seven forbidden keyholes. He soon discovers that the keyholes are only unlocked by winning the hearts of seven princesses, but he soon discovers that his escapades are part of a bigger more sinister plot.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The 7 Forbidden Keyholes

Xilus was a keyblade master in training under master Eraqus. It had been seven years since he first came to the Land of Departure to begin the rigorous training that would one day make him eligible to visit other worlds. However, the day was coming near when he knew he would be picked to partake in the "Mark of Mastery" exam that all his upper classmen had taken.

It was one early morning in April when the flowers were just starting to bloom that a message arrived from Master Eraqus. It explained that Xilus would be chosen to finally have his chance to become a full fledged keyblade master and that he was to report to the grand hall immediately.

When he arrived, he found the master waiting for him with a beaming smile on his face.

"Xilus," Eraqus said proudly. "I am glad to inform you that after seven years of hard work and discipline I have decided to make you one of the candidates to becoming a keyblade master. You have proven to have a heart of light that is pure and cares about others, and so take your keyblade in hand, it is time for your Mark of Mastery exam!"

Xilus was elated and summoned his keyblade to his side proudly. "Alright, Master!" the young man said. "Just tell me what to do next!"

Eraqus's expression darkened as he sat in the throne beside him. "I can see that you are eager, but in order for you to learn the true importance of what it means to be a keyblade master, you are going to have to travel to seven different worlds. In each of these worlds there is a secret keyhole that has to be unlocked by a heart of light such as yours."

Easy!" he said. "I'll find those keyholes and awaken the seven worlds!" Xilus held his keyblade aloft. "I can do anything as long as I have this!"

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy," Eraqus continued. "Like I said, to understand the true importance of the weapon with which you have relied on all these years, you must unlock these secret keyholes without the use of the blade."

Xilus was confused. "But how can I unlock a keyhole without a key?"

Eraqus once again smiled. "That, my boy, is the test."

Without warning Eraqus snapped his fingers and a portal of light surrounded the youth. The tingling of interworldly travel overtook his body and, in a moment, he found himself in another world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Someday I Know He'll Cum

Xilus had been spirited away to another world, one close to the Land of Departure. It was a forest with autumn leaves strewn about the floor. He rose to his feet and took a look around. Things seemed to be in order, usually when a world had its heart locked away there was something amiss.

Regardless though, Xilus was reminded why his master sent him here in the first place. "I have to find that secret keyhole!" he said and headed off into the woods.

He traveled past glades of trees, over babbling brooks, and across deep ravines. This certainly wasn't the most perilous world during the day, but soon the sun went down, and the young boy began seeing shadows among the foliage. The sound of leaves breaking beneath his feet alerted was his only companion, but soon he had the feeling he was not alone. There was rustling in the bushes and he thought for sure some manner of evil had to be closing in. So, like any astute keyblade wielder he summoned his weapon, but just like the master had warned, nothing appeared in his vacant hand.

"Oh no!" Xilus exclaimed. "I forgot that I couldn't use my keyblade!"

Suddenly a dark force came from the woods and struck him. The force was enough to send Xilus flying back into the base of a tree where he was knocked unconscious. The horrors of the forest got to him and the last thoughts that passed through his mind before fading off, were that he had failed the exam.

The next morning, Xilus awoke to the sound of an angelic serenade. "Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again." The song went. Xilus felt a pain in his head, but had to open his eyes to see who was singing. "And away to his castle we'll go! To be happy forever I know."

Xilus found himself lying sideways across seven miniature beds inside a small wooden room that smelled of the outdoors. Sitting at a window only feet away from him was a young girl with black hair put up in a ruby red bow. She wore a yellow dress with a blue bodice over her body. He skin was pure and white as snow only broken by a pair of sensual brown eyes and a pair of plump red lips.

"Uh…" Xilus muttered. Part of him didn't want to interrupt her beautiful song, but he had to find out where he was and how he got there if he was to continue his quest for the keyholes.

The seraphic figure turned to him with the early morning sunlight glistening through her hair as she gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad you're awake," she said in a kind voice that sounded like cinnamon. "When I found you in the woods, I was afraid some animals or hunters might come across you so I brought you here to the dwarves cottage and nursed you back to health."

Xilus was in awe of how kind spirited the girl was. She didn't even know him, yet she went through the trouble of helping him anyways. "T-thank you," he said.

She smiled again and walked gently over to where he laid. "I can tell you aren't from around here," she continued. Xilus felt a little embarrassed that she could tell so easily. "But that's okay. I'm not from these woodlands either." She planted herself on the end of the beds by Xilus's feet. "My name's Snow White. I ran away from my step mother, the queen, and found myself taken in by seven kindly dwarves. So in a way, I'm just returning the favor by taking care of you."

Xilus could tell by her pure innocents that she would have likely tended to him no matter what. That was just the kind of girl she was. "Snow White," he said. "My name is Xilus. Pleased to meet you. I can tell that you're a very kind person. If it wasn't for you my Mark of Mastery exam might have been over before it even began."

Snow White's plump lips grimaced and she put a dainty finger to her chin. "Mark of Mastery exam?" she asked. "What kind of odd test would have you travel so far into these dangerous woods?"

Xilus sat up and felt like he owed her an explanation. "You see, I'm a traveler of sorts, or at least I will be if I can pass my test. To do so though I have to find and unlock seven secret keyholes, and one of them is in your world."

Snow White still seemed like she didn't quite understand, and he didn't blame her, it was a lot to take in. "Seven secret keyholes," she repeated. "Tell me, Xilus. What kind of traveler are you? Why do you want to become one so badly?"

Xilus had never really thought of that. "Well," he started. "We're named Keyblade Masters, and our job is to travel to worlds that are suffering and help them and the people living in them." He wasn't sure why, but it was like his body was moving on it's own. Maybe it was the pureness of Snow White's actions, or maybe an invisible force that was guiding his heart. Either way, he put his hand on hers when he spoke his next line. "We help people like you."

Snow White's alabaster cheeks began turning pink and she turned her hazel eyes down to the wooden floorboards. "I see," she said timidly. "Xilus, can I ask you one more thing?"

He felt a kind of kinship with her, so he smiled and said, "Anything."

Her mouth was growing dry but she said what was on her heart despite having only just learned this boys name. "Do you believe in true love?"

Snow White's question caught him off guard. What were these feelings he was having for a girl he had only just met? Her chastity was so true and pure that it would have been impossible for any man in his position not to feel emotion for someone like her. "True love?" he asked as he considered the inquiry.

Snow White met his gaze again, still a bit pink in the face. "All my life I've been waiting for someone to come and sweep me off my feet. Someone who can save me from the darkness in the world…" she considered if it was wise to speak her mind this way, but realized that it was best not to think or else she could regret it. "When I found you in the woods, sleeping beneath a tree, the birds and deer and other woodland creatures were around you, protecting you. They must have believed that you were important, almost like a savior sent here to save us." She put a hand on his leg that was under the blanket and drew herself closer to him. "Xilus, I believe that you are the one I've been waiting for."

Xilus could feel her sweet breath as she spoke these words. Her pheromones were too much to handle and he leaned forward to meet her face with his. She gave in and allowed it to happen. Their lips touched and drew them closer than ever. Her soft puckered mouth pressed gently to his and filled his heart with longing. It was an amazing minute that felt like a lifetime, but eventually she pulled back and put her hands on her beat red face.

"I apologize," Snow White said bashfully. "I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of you. I just got so swept up in the moment."

Xilus looked at her in earnest. If anything, that was what he should be saying. She brought him into her home after all. "Snow White," he said with the taste of her lips still on his. "That isn't the case at all."

She looked back at him with an innocently gorgeous expression. He wanted nothing more but to tell her it was alright and that he would protect her. "I do believe in love, and that what we're feeling right now is just that!"

Snow White's troubled expression returned to the cheerful demeanor that she had met him with when they first met and once again, they embraced each other in lip lock. He moved his hands around her bodice and pulled the gentle being as closely as he could, her breasts pressed up against him and her warm body caressed his aching soul. He felt a light inside of her that awakened his natural instincts and forced the two to become one.

Was this the moment? He had never been in a situation like this with a girl before. All he wanted was to be with her and he could tell she wanted the same. His hands moved to the back of her outfit and began messing with the ties holding it together. It was a tricky thing to get ahold of and Snow White could feel him struggling. Her body ached to be loved by him so she moved away from him with a smile and enduring giggle. She moved his hands aside and tended to removing her own outfit. His ineptitude was charming and was a sign that he lacked much experience.

"Let me take care of that," she said spiritually.

She unlaced the fabric concealing her torso and tossed the hard piece of clothing aside revealing the upper part of her vanilla dress. Xilus watched on in anticipation as she stood up from the bed and wrapped her fingers around the neckline and gingerly stripped it down around her ankles. She wore a pair of white panties underneath but nothing more. Her amble breasts were exposed before the boy she had chosen to lose her virginity to, small and white, like a pair of premium snowballs with tiny pink nipples that stood out among her flawless skin. She had not a single blemish or freckle on her entire form and Xilus wondered if it was possible, she might have fallen from heaven. He caught himself staring and she let out a soft chuckle at how happy he was to look upon her.

Snow White stepped out of the dress that now laid strewn about the floor and kicked up her right foot to remove the brown shoe she was wearing just before tending to the one on her other foot revealing yet again a pair of faultless white feet with ten perfect toes altogether. She took a step closer and took both of her lover's hands in hers. Her touch made his skin tingle, they were cool and refreshing on this warm spring morning. She wrapped her slim fingers around his hands and placed them both on top of her breasts. They were milky smooth and plush to the touch. He cupped them and could feel her perky nipples poking into the palms of his hands. He rolled them around and squeezed gently before moving his touch down to her flat stomach and finally to the porcelain panties concealing her forbidden womanhood.

Xilus had never experienced what was hidden beneath but as he gracefully pulled down the elastic sepulcher, he saw a shaved groin with a pair of equally plump lips as the ones on her face. His fingers traced the area around it and sent an erotic wave throughout Snow White's body. Her head tipped back in pleasure as his fingers drew closer to her vagina until he used the tips of his first two digits to feel the moist treasure of her hidden depths.

Xilus couldn't wait any longer. He stood before her and found that there was a good foot and a half difference in their heights for the first time. He swiftly began to undress himself for the pressure inside his own loins was becoming too much to keep to himself. He stripped down to his chonies and could tell that the naked woman only inches away was rife with anticipation to look upon his nudity as much as he had been to see hers. As Snow White was biting her lower lip, Xilus pulled down his underwear to reveal his rigid member that was pointed up out of a longing to delve into her sacred flower. She looked at the unfamiliar organ that was presented before her for only so long before he embraced her and pulled her youthful figure into his. She felt his rod stabbing into her belly button and for the first time understood its girth. _Will it even be able to fit?_ Snow White wondered, but soon put the thought out of her mind in the name of sexual satisfaction.

The pair laid back on the bed and proceeded to more intimate kissing. Their mouths were open, breathing in each other's breath and letting their tongues wrestle like a couple of waterlogged snakes. Snow White tasted like honey, and Xilus had a fresh masculine taste himself. Every move was new and exciting and without any credence to what was next the reproductive body parts touched, awakening a natural reaction from both.

"Snow White," Xilus said as she pulled her head away from his. "I must admit, you'll be my first."

She smiled back through her ruby red lips and gazed down at him with soft bedroom eyes. "That's okay," she said with all doubts thrown aside. "It will be my first time too." She reached down and felt the drizzle of precum seeping out of his enlarged glans. "Don't hold back, okay? The dwarves won't be back from the mines for several more hours."

With that she rose her hips above his and guided his bulging hardon into her compact pussy. His head spread her labia wide, ready to take it all in. As his veiny shaft grazed against her clit, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan of gratification as it went further and further in until his urethral opening kissed the inside of her womb. A small amount of red spilled out onto his crotch signifying that she was not a full-fledged woman and she knelt down to face him with a bitter sweet sensation of pain and pleasure.

"I knew that one day you would come," Snow White whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Xilus was astounded by how good her pussy felt and proceeded to wrap his arms around her, drawing her as close as he could before pulling out just enough to have enough force to go back in. A static sensation moved throughout their bodies as the rubbing inside of her awakened lustful feelings that neither was aware, they were capable of. Xilus went out and in, his testicles slapping against her exposed anus both dripping with sweat. It was foreign and alien, but it felt so good that he wasn't able to stop. Snow White's chest pressed into his, her marshmallow boobs cushioning her body as he plowed deeper into her with every thrust.

Snow White was beside herself with pleasure she put her own arms around his tones body and planted a series of kisses up from his collar bone to his ear lobe where she pursed her lips and sucked like it was her mother's nipple. Xilus sat up and continued fucking her in an upright mastery position. Snow Whites lustrous legs were sprawled out behind him on the bed, her toes spread at the intense feeling of satisfaction her lover was bringing. All the stars were aligned for a glorious sexual experience and as they both gave in to their primal urges, they came in unison. Snow White's otherworldly orgasm hit her like the apex of a roller coaster multiplied by a hundred and Xilus spilled every last drop of seed inside of her newly deflowered pussy. They gradually descended back to earth and held each other tight, for the day was still young and their hearts were arched for more.

Before a second round could begin however, the place at their groins where their sexual organs met started to glow. A white-hot light was shining out of Snow White's vagina and Xilus withdrew his glistening penis to investigate.

"My goodness!" Snow White exclaimed looking at her luminous womanhood. "Does this happen every time?"

Her innocents was charming, but Xilus had seen this shine before. It was the same brightness that came whenever a passage to another world opened up. He leaned down to take a closer look at her womanhood that was still dripping with the spoils of their erotic love making and saw that her fanny had become the secret keyhole!

"Unbelievable!" Xilus said in awe of his discovery. "Snow White, the secret keyhole I was looking for was inside of you all along!"

Snow White stood by still in nothing but her birthday suit and put a hand to her lips. "You mean I was the key to helping you on your quest the entire time?" she asked in earnest.

Xilus was beside himself with elation. Not only had he just lost his virginity, but he had found the keyhole he had been looking for all along. He wasn't sure how he could thank the woman who had led him to it, so he simply embraced her once again and held her forehead to his chest.

"Thank you, Snow White," he said softly. "Not only did you show me hospitality when I was at my loneliness, but you've helped me find the way to passing my exam and being able to help others once I'm a keyblade master."

Snow White smiled. It she was happy that she was able to help him achieve his goal, but still somewhat sad that it meant he would be leaving her. "So then…" she lamented asking the question at the probability of hearing what she so desperately hoped she wouldn't have to hear. "…now that the keyhole has been unlocked, does that mean you'll be leaving this world?"

Xilus moved back and gazed down at the sweet woman who had been so wonderful to him. His heart ached at having to leave her, but he told her something that his master had taught them a long time ago. "Snow White," he started. "Know that no matter how far apart we are, as long as our hearts are connected it means that one day we'll be reunited."

Snow White let loose a pure and girlish smile before squeezing him tight in a final embrace. "Xilus," she said sweetly with her ginger voice. "I'll be waiting here for you to come back."

Xilus petted her ebony hair and looked down into her beautiful chestnut eyes. "I know," he said before his form suddenly began to be taken by the light and he faded away into radiance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams and Wishes

Xilus awakened in a new world. The second stop on his Mark of Mastery exam. Unlike the autumn glade where he had met Snow White, this new world was basked in the blueness of evening. Lamps were lit revealing a small garden hidden behind a magnificent looking mansion. In the distance stood a crystalline palace with jutting spires and flying buttresses.

"Wow," Xilus couldn't help but utter. "This is so much more different than the last world. It feels weird being back in civilization." He found that despite having left Snow White's world wearing his birthday suit he now was back to wearing his original keyblade wielder attire with the emblem in the middle and the crisscross straps making an X on his chest. At least it meant he wouldn't have to go exploring in the nude. He started down a stone path that spread out before him, there really wasn't anywhere else to go.

"I wonder if after what happened with Snow White if I'll be able to use my keyblade again?" he said holding his hand aloft. He concentrated on summoning it, but to no avail. There were still six out of the seven keyholes to find and he wondered if he would have to unlock all of them the same way as the first one had been.

Before Xilus was able to give the thought much consideration he heard the sound of quiet weeping. It sounded like someone was grieving, and it was the sworn duty of a keyblade master to mend the broken hearted. He followed the whimpering and discovered that not far from where he had started out a beautiful woman sat on the ground leaning with her face down on a stone bench.

"It's just no use," she sobbed. "I'll never be able to go to the ball now. I'll never be able to meet my one true love."

Xilus took a step closer. It pained him to see a woman in tears like that. "Excuse me," he said.

She looked up in alarm to see the newcomer standing at the edge of the garden. Her cheeks were tearstained and her hair was messy and strewn about. Something awful must have just taken place here, that much was for sure. Xilus drew closer and the woman pulled up the pink scraps of fabric that were only barely attached to her shaking body. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts were rather large and pushing the scraps away from her, threatening to expose them at any mismove. "Who are you?" she asked.

Xilus held up his hands in surrender. "It's okay," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Xilus, I came here to see if you needed any help."

The woman wiped her eyes and let down her guard. "I'm… Cinderella," she said somberly. Xilus admired her beauty. Even though her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, and her makeup was smeared she had all the traits of a precious soul. He took a few steps closer and knelt beside her. The look of complete despair on her face was enough to break his heart in two, but he put up a strong façade for her sake.

"What happened here?" he asked looking her over. "Who did this to you?"

Cinderella sniffled and spoke without meeting his eyes. "It was my wicked stepmother and her two evil daughters. I made this dress so I could go to the ball, but they ripped it apart and left me behind. Oh, I don't know what to do."

Without warning she threw herself on him, nuzzling her head into Xilus's chest as she continued to cry. It was so sudden that he was given little time to react, but he knew what it was like when someone was grieving and that all they needed was a kind soul to understand and console them. He placed his hands on her exposed back and gently petted her. Her skin was soft as cream and equally aromatic as well. She smelled like she was on her way to a fancy party, even her hair was shampooed and ready, but with her dress in the state it was in, that was an unlikely option. Xilus wished that there was something he could do for the poor girl, but he was just a simple keyblade wielder who lacked his primary weapon.

"Now now," came a voice from all around them. "You can't be giving up just like that Cinderella." The duo surveyed their surroundings for the source of the voice. The air was static with several glistening crystals that floated down from the night sky. They began to converge before them and the form of a pudgy middle-aged woman in a blue hood manifested from the darkness. "You can't give up now. After all, you have this boy here who came to you when no one else would."

Cinderella and Xilus both stood up and looked at the odd woman quizzically. "Who are you?" Cinderella asked with a lavender tone.

The woman smiled and her cheeks turned up in a kindly smile. "I'm your fairy godmother," she said. "I'm here to make your wishes come true. After all, you are the one who said that dreams are a wish from your heart. So, what is your dream Cinderella?"

Cinderella thought for a moment and looked deep inside herself for the answer she knew would reign true. "My wish has always been the same," she replied. "To find my true love and live a happy life with him."

The fairy godmother smiled and stepped closer to the duo. "Well I'd say my job here is already done," she said taking both Cinderella and Xilus's hands. "It's obvious to me that this boy here must care a lot about you for him to brave the estate of the infamous Lady Tremaine in order to console you. If that's not a sign of true love then I don't know what is." She brought the two youth's hands together and allowed them to hold on to one another.

They had only just met, but they could both feel a kinship within one another. Xilus smiled as he looked down at the woman who had only moments ago be beside herself with grief. She too could feel a brightness within this man and returned the expression with a small giggle.

Cinderella's fairy godmother went on to say "If it wasn't for your step-sisters ruining your dress you wouldn't have met the man you were meant to be with and would still be chasing after an ephemeral person who doesn't exist."

"You're right," Cinderella said happily. "Thank you for letting me see that."

Xilus took her other hand and they stood for a while taking in the sight of one another.

"Now," F.G.M. said. "Why don't I do something about those clothes. Might as well do a little magic while I'm here."

With a flick of her wand the fairy godmother cast a spell on Cinderella's tattered pink dress. Xilus had to take a step back as it plumed out like a flower and reshaped into a gorgeous light blue gown with translucent white trimming. A pair of arm length gloves stretched over her arms and a black choker fastened itself around her neck. Her hair was magically groomed and put up in an elegant curl held in place by a matching white hairband.

"Oh my!" she said as she did a twirl to show of her new duds. "Thank you, fairy godmother, it's even more beautiful than anything I could have made myself! How can I ever repay you?"

Fairy godmother smirked and gave Xilus a pat on the behind. "Just don't forget your feelings for Xilus and be good to him," she said. Xilus felt a tightening across his chest and looked down to see that the fairy godmother's playful pat had also transformed his attire into a suit fit for a prince. "Now both of you hurry up and get to the ball before it ends! Go on now!"

So, with that they bid farewell to the magical lady and made their way to the magnificent castle on the horizon. Xilus held out his arm for Cinderella to take and together they meandered through the garden. After a bit of walking they came to a clearing and with a trifle glance to make sure the fairy godmother was gone, Cinderella turned to her escort. "You know Xilus," she began. "There is something I've always wanted to do."

Xilus turned to her and looked into her eyes. She was taller than Snow White, but that could have been because of the glass slippers that added a couple of inches. "Tonight," he said. "I'll be glad to make any of your wishes come true."

It made her happy to hear him say that. Her entire life up until now was nothing but maltreatment from her step mother and sisters, but now she knew the touch of someone who truly cared for her and wanted to make her happy. It was almost more than she could bear, so she took his and he took hers and they danced beneath the moonlight at their own private ball.

Cinderella put her head on his chest and listened to the beating of Xilus's heart, the aroma of his body. If this was what love felt like, she never wanted it to end. They danced and danced until their feet could take no more. The night air was cool and their hearts swelled with euphoria for one another.

"Xilus," Cinderella said. "Let's return to the mansion. The ball that my step-mother went to won't be over until after midnight, and there's something that I've always wanted to do."

Cinderella whisked him away back to the mansion where she led him up a flight of stairs to a large set of double doors. She gave the hallway one last look before pushing them open to reveal a master bedroom with an ominously large bed with a blue and purple canopy over it. Cinderella hurried Xilus inside before slamming the doors shut behind her.

"I had to make sure Lucifer wasn't inside," she said. "It looks like we're alone. This is Lady Tremaine's bedroom. I'm afraid mine isn't much to look at."

Xilus took in the massive room. It was large enough to be an atrium, but instead housed one of the largest beds he had ever laid eyes on. It was still dark with the only light being from the moon seeping in through the windows. Luckily there was a lamp nearby that he was able to switch on allowing his eyes to get a better look at the place. "What is it you wanted to show me in here?" he asked before settling his eyes on Cinderella who was undoing her dress. He was taken aback and watched in awe as she pulled down the sophisticated gown her fairy godmother had gifted to her revealing an equally sophisticated looking lingerie outfit hidden beneath.

"Cinderella!" Xilus said in shock. "When did you?"

Cinderella stepped closer and put her hands behind her back innocently. "The fairy godmother put this on me when she put on the rest of my dress. At first, I wasn't sure why, but now I know. This outfit isn't for me, it's for you."

Xilus's mouth began to dry up as he examined the lacy attire, she was sporting. It was the same blue as her dress, but loads more revealing. He was finally able to truly appreciate the size of Cinderella's boobs, they were much larger than Snow's had been. They had to be E cup, maybe even F. Her entire cleavage was exposed just above her slender waist that was covered in the same translucent blue fabric. Around her waist was a garter belt that held up her white velvet stockings that went all the way down to the erotic glass slippers that her toes could be seen through. It was a lot to take in. Snow White had the innocent charm of a young lady, but Cinderella was truly a full-fledged woman. Her body was more matured and sensual.

"I've dreamed of the day that I found true love and was able to bring him back to my palace. I may not be the owner of this bedroom, but at least I have you, my prince."

With each lustful step Cinderella drew closer until their bodies were only inches apart. The scent of her perfume awoke inside Xilus's nose and he rose a hand to caress her creamy cheek. She placed her gloved hands on his as he stroked her face and nuzzled it like a pillow. "Ella," Xilus said. "I can't begin to tell you how lucky I am to be with you right now. You're perfect in every way, and even if your step-mother and sisters refuse to see that then know that without a doubt I will love you forever."

Xilus pulled her face closer and met her soft lips with his own. Her kiss was warm and full-bodied just like her and it made him feel like he was about to melt. Their tongues penetrated into one another's mouths and felt around. Her breath was minty and honest and her lips tasted sweet like cherry. Xilus's hand ran down the back of her neck and down her spine. His touch sent shivers through her skin and she pulled him even closer for a more intense kiss. Xilus used his other hand to grope her shapely ass. It felt like grabbing a handful of pudding and he couldn't help but squeeze and run his fingers beneath the elastic of her garter belt.

Cinderella had never been touched like that before. It was unlike anything she ever could have done on her own, the feeling of a man making her his own. It was primal, visceral, and dreamlike. The pressing of tongues came to a stop as Xilus fell backwards onto the bed and Cinderella began removing his clothes for him. Her tantalizing fingers unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his exposed torso that she felt up with the lacy white gloves that covered her hands. The feeling of the fabric over his skin felt amazing and he couldn't help but let out a series of uneven breaths as the sensation overtook him.

Next Cinderella began to undo his belt to reveal a significant bulge constrained uncomfortably by his briefs. She had never seen a man's penis before, but never the less, she wanted him, to pleasure him the way he had pleasured her. She put a lacy hand on the mound forming in his pants and gently rubbed it with the palm of her hand. It was a blissful and he could feel a wet spot forming where his tip met the fabric. Cinderella couldn't contain herself anymore and in one swift motion pulled down the entrapping garment to reveal his ivory tower like a spring-loaded jack-in-the-box. She gazed at it for a moment, taking in the sight of her first penis and exploring the unfamiliar territory.

"You know," Xilus said as she poked at the drooling unit. "For someone who spent all her life as a housemaid you're quite erotic."

Cinderella looked up at him over his dick and gave a cute smile. "I know I don't get out much, but in all the time I have to myself I used to imagine what it would be like when I finally got to share a night with that special someone. I've read stories and seen pictures of what would be in store, but now that I'm in the moment and have you all to myself, it's like my heart is taking me over and guiding me on what to do."

Xilus returned her smile and without warning Cinderella stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. Her wet tongue sent a wave into his body briefly before she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her perfect lips around his sizable shaft. It was a struggle to fit it in without grazing her teeth, but she continued on until his balls hit her chin. She could feel the tip in the depths of her esophagus and suppressed a gag before drawing it out and freeing the wagging member now shining with her own saliva. Xilus was in a state of utter wonderment as Cinderella went back and took his penis into her mouth once again. It felt like it was a straw being slurped on like he was a drink that would quench her thirst for love. She continued sucking his cock in and out until he could feel himself about to blow his load, he was remiss to cum in the mouth of an angel such as her so he put his hands on her temples and pulled out just as his orgasmic fluids were sprayed all over her pristine face. Her long eyelashes were covered in semen and it drizzled down her lips and chin before splattering on her quivering breasts. She never expected to ever go so far with a man, but as they gazed at each other covered in love juice they couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh at the unexpected turn of events the night had taken.

Cinderella stood up, exposing her slender busty body once again. She reached over to the cat bed beside her and pulled off a blanket to wipe herself off with. "That was magnificent," Xilus said as he looked at her. His dick was beginning to go limp, but Cinderella was far from finished.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said happily throwing the spunk coated blanket aside. "But we haven't even gotten to the main event."

Cinderella reached her arms up behind her and began to slowly unclasp the lacy blue nighty that was concealing the most holy of holies. Like a magician's magic cloth, she let gravity take the lingerie to reveal her pristine figure. Her flat stomach reached up and held aloft one of the most perfect pairs of boobs Xilus had ever dreamed of. They were round and hung lower than Snow White's had, casting shadows underneath them that stretched down to her belly button. Her areolas were pink and large, both being nearly perfect circles that contrasted with the rest of her flawless body. Cinderella knew she had an erotic body and placed her gloved fingers over both of her breasts as she began to play with them. They bounced and wobbled in her hands and as she naturally shook what her mother gave her, she let her digits trail downward to sensually start removing the lacy white thong that hid her aching, lustful pussy. It was already dripping wet after the blowjob she had just given, and now it was time for Xilus to return the favor.

Despite having just cum all over Cinderella's face, his penis was once again erect and ready for action. Cinderella knew he was and gracefully stepped out of her lacy underwear before throwing the now soiled article of clothing aside. The clacking of her heels and the jiggling of her breasts as she approached her lover sent him into an ethereal state where he questioned if this was all too good to be true, but when she spread her legs over him and put her face only inches away from his he could smell her pheromones and feel her weight. That was when he knew this was all too real. He reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Cinderella's breasts as they hung down over his torso. They were heavier than he expected and they clacked as he smushed them together. Cinderella smiled as he played with her body with a childlike whimsy. He put his hands around her waist and rose up to meet her lips once again. They fell back into the passionate unfolding of kisses and tongue play, now both exposed and ready to take that next step.

Xilus rubbed his phallus against her soggy pink twat and let her experience the pleasurable feel that could only be felt by manipulated genitalia. She propped herself above him with her shaky arms and grabbed two fistfuls of the bedding as the sensation of their sex organs touching transmitted strawberry thoughts to her innocent mind.

"I want you Xilus," Cinderella said. "Grant my wish and make me your princess."

Xilus moved his hips back and aimed his prick right at her wide-open womanhood. She lowered her ass and like a lustful vacuum took his penis balls deep into her womb. It reached inside of her and awakened a womanly need to be loved that she didn't know she had. His throbbing member pulsed as she squeezed it tightly between her labia. The sensation became to much and she fell on top of him, pressing her pillowy mounds into him. Xilus moved out and back in, fucking her missionary style. A look of elation was on Cinderella's face as she rose back up and let all her weight sit down on his raging boner. It penetrated deeper as gravity did its job and Cinderella let out an erotic moan. It was loud and echoed through the room, causing him to pull out and thrust even deeper inside.

Cinderella situated herself on top of him with one velvet hand on his chest and the other on he bed behind her between his legs. She was on top now and felt an obligation to take care of what she started. Using the buoyancy of Lady Tremaine's bed, she rose off his burning cock just enough before coming back down and clapping her ass on top of his thighs. Another lustful sound escaped her lips and the pleasure became too much to handle. Cinderella bounced up and down on his dick while Xilus sat back and let the erogenous dominate him. The warmness of her pussy and wet softness of her clitoris as his pounded down on him transported him to a world of love and purity. Her breasts bounced wildly as she took all of him inside, her nipples twisted around like a pair of googly eyes and with every clapping strike she moaned at an increasingly high decibel until Xilus was sure one of the neighbors could hear if everyone wasn't at the ball. Xilus was close to cumming, her insides were just too sweet not to. He put his hands on her stockinged thighs and felt all the way up to her bust where he held the madly shaking mounds of flesh for her so she could focus on finishing the job.

Cinderella leaned forward, placing both arms on either side of her lover as she twerked her ass up and down violently to coax the load of cum, she knew his balls still had. Xilus found himself engaging in the act and took both her hands in his, their fingers interlocked. She looked down into the eyes of the man who had put his dick inside her and with soft bedroom eyes leaned down to kiss him once more before he thrust his own hips into her as his balls tightened and creamed all over her insides.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinderella cried as his orgasm synchronized with his and pulled them both into a state of mutual bonding that would never allow them to be strangers ever again. Xilus had succeeded in satisfying her every need, to feel the love her family had never shown her. He had made her more than just a scullery maid, or a simple girl. He had awakened her heart to the joys of sexual gratification and she would always be indebted to him for that.

She once again fell on top of him and rested her head on the bed beside him calmly. They both breathed heavily at the unmatched love that was just made. Her eyes were closed, but still she moved her head forward to kiss his ear and whisper, "Thank you, Xilus. I love you too."

Xilus smiled and turned to look at her. The rosy cheeks and blond bun her hair was in still gave the impression of what a classy woman she was even after having sex. Her blue eyes fluttered open as she looked upon the man who had satisfied her so utterly, but as she gazed upon his form it started to fade. In alarm she sat up and noticed a light emanating from her crotch. Xilus had experienced this once before, but had paid it no mind while making love so vigorously to Cinderella.

"What's happening?" Cinderella asked in alarm as she stood away from him, her breasts bouncing with every step.

Xilus examined himself and turned to Cinderella with his look of erotic romance now replaced with melancholy. "I must have unlocked your keyhole!" he explained as tactfully as he could. "But don't worry. I'll be back after I complete my Mark of Mastery exam! I promise you Cinderella!"

Cinderella watched as the man she had given everything to faded into nothing more than a phantom version of himself. She felt a lump in her throat as her vision started to cloud. It was agonizing the thought of losing him, but she knew there was something important that he had to do, so she simply gave him a small wave goodbye as he disappeared towards his next destination.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

Xilus had found himself in a very strange new world indeed. It was unlike anything else he had become accustomed too in the past and ever since he head arrived, he had been constantly met with nonsensical creatures and bizarre riddles. At one point he had come across a man in a top hat and a hare who after much random babbling told him this place was called Wonderland. He didn't stay around them for long though as they soon began singing about something called an unbirthday and other such nonsense.

It felt like Xilus had been traveling through this strange new land for days, when in reality all sense of time had been utterly lost a long time ago. He now found himself lost in a hedge maze with rosebushes shaped like hearts with white petaled flowers budding on them.

"Why would the Mark of Mastery exam send me to a place like this?" Xilus wondered out loud. "Where am I supposed to find a keyhole in a place like this."

Not long after making this naïve statement however, Xilus turned a corner to be met with a little girl who couldn't have been more than twelve. She had blond hair down to her waist that was kept up in a black bow, and she word a light blue dress with a white apron over it while underneath he noticed a pair of white stockings and some shiny black shoes.

"Oh my!" she said when they nearly bumped into each other as they turned a corner.

Xilus was surprised to see what appeared to be a normal person. "Hello," he said in an attempt to calm her. "My name is Xilus. Sorry for startling you. I'm not from around here you see."

The girl curtsied cutely and said "My name is Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Xilus cleared his throat. She was positively charming and he couldn't help himself but become enamored with her innocent demeanor.

"Excuse me for saying this," Alice started while looking up at him. "But you seem to be quite normal compared to everything else I've seen since falling down that rabbit hole and ending up here."

"Thanks," Xilus said gingerly. "You do too."

Alice fiddled with her apron and looked around wearily. "Might I ask what you're doing here by the way? Were you also chasing the white rabbit?"

Xilus shook his head. "No, I'm on a quest to find seven secret keyholes so I can complete my Mark of Mastery exam," he admitted. "Once I've unlocked them all I will become a keyblade master and be able to travel between worlds to help people."

Alice looked up at him in youthful admiration. "Astounding!" she said happily. "In that case maybe you can help get me out of this strange place! It was a bit charming at first, but now I wish for nothing more but to go back home and see my family."

Xilus stood awkwardly and took another look around the maze they were both lost in. "I really wish I could Alice. But unless I can find this world's keyhole I'm afraid getting you and I out of here is out of the question."

"Oh," Alice said taken a little aback. "In that case I may be able to help you. Follow me."

Without warning the girl happily trotted off away form the otherworldly visitor. "Hey wait!" Xilus called after her, but it did no good. He took off after her in an attempt to keep up and rounded a corner where he saw the bottom of her dress disappear through a small opening in the bottom of one of the hedges. The hole was small but he managed to get through to find Alice sitting back on a large heart shaped pillow with her dress pulled up and her legs spread apart to reveal her immature womanhood.

"Let me show you my keyhole," Alice said in a suddenly seductive tone.

Xilus held up his hands and looked away. "I can't look there!" he said flustered. "You're just a little girl after all!"

Alice spread her legs wider and began rubbing her clit. "I know I look young, but I'm actually eighteen years old. It's perfectly fine for you to have your way with me and manhandle my little body."

Xilus turned back to see her propped up on one arm with her other tiny hand rubbing her twitching vag. So far having sex with pure hearted women has proven to be the key. He shrugged and said "Let's give it a try then."

"Don't worry about us being found," Alice said as she sat up and embraced her companion as he took a seat next to her on the giant pillow. "This part of the maze is cut off from the rest. I've been living here while trying to find my way out. Every once in a while, some knights who look like playing cards patrol the maze, but they're much too dull to find our little love nest here."

Alice fell into him and with her arms around his neck presented Xilus with a warm and gentle kiss. Her mouth was miniscule compared to the last two women he'd done it with. She had to have been only four and a half feet tall, and regardless of her alleged womanhood, her body was still that of a twelve-year old's.

Xilus paid their size difference no mind and focused on the mission. If getting to the next world and freeing this one meant having sex with Alice then he was ready to take on the job. She was small but sensual and her kisses were like that of a thrush pecking at the snow. She planted them down Xilus's chin and neck before moving to his body where she pulled off his shirt and continued downwards. He could feel his manhood straining against the seam of his trousers and Alice had noticed. She reached down rubbed his bulge before undoing his drawers and revealing his erect member for her to admire.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she said as she began stroking his cock. "It says something."

Xilus looked down at her odd statement to see she had tied a tag around his cock while he was distracted by her kisses. She turned it around to show him. "It says 'Eat Me.'" And with that she opened wide and took his entire head in her tiny mouth. He was amazed she was able to gobble it hole. Her tiny lips strained as she fit the mass of man meat inside and licked it all around like a lollipop. He could feel her tongue going over it over and over again like a turbine, coaxing the precum to seep out as she sucked it down her throat.

"I must say this is quite good," Alice said with a mouthful of cock. "I've never had a mushroom this big before. Its heartiness is just what I need to fill me up."

Xilus was beside himself with how cute Alice was. She was playing with his cock like a kitten, pushing it around in her mouth and looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered like a girl in puppy love, only her love was with his dick. She slurped on it ravenously as though she was starved for his sex. The sucking and tucking of her head were wonderous and Xilus couldn't have been more elated. His penis proved to be too big for her little mouth however, and so the girl made due with what she had and wrapped both of her childlike hands around his shaft, moving up and down to make up room where her throat wasn't able. She allowed a mix of her saliva and his cum to seep out of her mouth to act as lube for the blowjob/handjob combo she was performing on the fly. He could feel his balls tighten as she wrapped her entire mouth around and pulled his penis hard into her face pussy. He felt like his cock was about to explode put the suction of her mouth wouldn't let him free. He came all inside her soaking wet mouth but even after reaching climax Alice refused to let go. She sucked his bulging head raw, sopping up every ounce of semen until finally his sperm tank was dry. She let his anaconda free with an "AH" sound as it flopped limply to his stomach.

"That was a good meal," she said with drool drizzling down her chin. "I've always craved tasting a man's cock, and that was a cock if I've ever tasted one."

Xilus was amazed that a girl so innocent and cute could be such a freak. It went to prove that things weren't always what they seemed.

"Now that we're all nice and warmed up," Alice said standing up and pulling her dress over her head. "It's time for you to unlock my keyhole."

With her dress thrown aside, Alice bore her naked body to him, only her white stockings, shoes, and black bow remained. Her skin was smooth and youthful and her breasts were underdeveloped, only being the slightest of hills on her otherwise flat body. She returned to her lover and sat across from him on the heart shaped pillow cutely. Her legs were bent on either side of her and she smile with rosy pink cheeks.

"Alice," Xilus started as the girl stared at him happily. "Have you ever _been_ with a man before?"

Alice looked down and slightly shook her head, tossing her golden locks about. "No," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. After all, I am a woman, and women have needs."

That was as good enough a reason to dominate her Lolita pussy as any. He inched forward and put a hand on her supple cheek. She gazed at him with her large childlike eyes and he could see that she truly meant what she said. She craved his love and Xilus was determined to give it to her. They kissed, much more sensually than before. This time she gave him the tongue and he could taste the saltiness of his own spunk mixed in with her saliva. He put his arms around her frail body and pulled her closer, she was so tiny that she moved her legs onto his lap and placed her little ass right over his dick.

They continued making out for a while, grasping at each other's hair and giving the other one all that they had. "I want you," Alice whispered in his ear.

Xilus could feel that his cock was rigid again and pressing against her bottom. He moved away from her to get a better look at her youthful body and without any effort laid her down on the pillow in front of him like she was a baby. She couldn't have been much more than eighty pounds and he questioned whether or not she could handle a raw fucking. She returned an expression of gentleness and resolve towards the man she'd chosen as her lover and he placed himself over her. She reached down and put both hands on her thighs, spreading her cheeks and presenting her forbidden keyhole to him.

"I'm ready," Alice said softly. Xilus kissed her nose once more just because of how cute she looked while saying that before grasping his member and lightly touching her virgin pussy with the tip. It was so small and tight that when his head passed the puffy lips and penetrated her he was in awe of just how pliable the young girls vagina was. It took in his entire drill bit and he continued inward, rubbing his veiny ribbed organ all across her sensitive underside.

For Alice it brought a sensation of painful bliss. Her insides had to stretch wide to accommodate his entire slab of salami and the hurt made her eyes water and mouth water with anticipation. She had finally been mounted by a real man and she was ready to take the next step. As Xilus lorded over her she placed both of her thin arms around his torso to signify that she was ready to be fucked. He pulled his hips back and could hear a wet sucking sound as her pussy gripped his staff like they didn't want him to go. But the parting was short lived as he thrust forward and delivered a shockwave of sexual pleasure through her entire body. Being fucked by someone twice her size was like an earthquake. Every one of his thrusts shook her bones and rattled her frame. Her eyes turned upwards as tears fell down her cheeks. So much saliva was pouring from her mouth that she stuck out her tongue to lick it up. Xilus looked down at the erotic expression of pure joy on her face and it only made him lust after her tiny body even more.

Without warning he put both his hands on the sides of her abdomen and lifted her off the bed effortlessly as she hung onto him for support. He drilled her even more vigorously in an upright position, allowing gravity to bring her down on his dick over and over. Several gasps of euphoria escaped her panting mouth as her tongue wobbled in the air and tears splattered on the bed like rain. Alice was just so easy to man handle that Xilus couldn't help but try every position with her. He fell back on the bed and let her bounce on top for a while, then turned her sideways and held one of her stockinged legs up against his chest. She was not only easy to dominate but flexible too.

Alice twisted on his dick and took it from behind like an innocent puppy. Xilus bent over her miniature form and rubbed her nipples that stood erect. They were like little hard pennies in his hands and he pinched them between his forefingers while planting kisses all down her neck and shoulders while ramming her taut cunt mercilessly. Her hair smelled of rosemary as he took a face full of her golden mane.

Neither of them could take much more, they had both given it all they had and as Xilus placed both his hands on her skinny little hips he splooged inside of her just as she reached her ultimate orgasm. They climaxed together and fell to the bed exhausted and covered in sweat from the most intense sex of their lives.

"That was wonderful," Alice said sweetly looking into his eyes. Her cherub-like face was wrapped in pure elation as she looked upon her lover. He smiled back and before they new it they were kissing again. It was a bitter sweet kiss, for Xilus knew what was to come next.

Alice felt a tingle as her vagina glowed with the light of a new world. "How curious," she said examining her sex. "Has my keyhole been unlocked."

Xilus nodded and patted her head gently. "Yes," he answered. "And I'm afraid that it means I'll have to go soon."

Alice looked up at him with a pout. "But I don't want you to go!" she said immaturely. "I want you to stay here! With me!"

Xilus patted her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know, Alice," he said. "I wish I could stay with you as well. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you and your youthful vigor."

Alice could feel her eyes tearing up again, not out of erotic sensationalism, but because she could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her man being enveloped by the light.

"Don't leave me!" Alice said as she threw herself at him. She held on to him with such strength that he was shocked that her tiny body was even capable of squeezing so hard. "I love you."

Xilus wrapped his arms around her and gently pet her long golden hair. She squeezed him tighter and tighter until her arms were left holding nothing but air. She was left all alone again in an unfamiliar world, but she knew that one day Xilus would return and when he did she swore that they would never be separated ever again.


End file.
